habbowarsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Habbo Wars Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Skenar. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Skenar (Discusión) 19:31 22 feb 2011 Hola Zeist, te dejé un mensaje hace unos días en tu discusión de la SW Wiki pero recién ahora leí que me habías puesto en mi discusión en la HW Wiki que te respondiera por aquí. Ya pasé a la carpeta pywikipedia todos los archivos de CVS, pero tengo un problema a la hora de ejecutar el login. Cuando abro el panel MS-DOS, ¿qué debo hacer exactamente?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:12 25 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya he corregido lo que me dijiste, pero sigo con el mismo problema. Entro a EJECUTAR, pongo cmd.exe y se abre la pantalla negra de MS-DOS. Ahí pongo login.py y pulso Enter, pero me dice que no lo reconoce como un comando válido.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 21:42 26 feb 2011 (UTC) El nombre es R2-SK----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 21:50 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Ya creé a R2-SK, pero sigue sin funcionar el login.py----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:08 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Si, uso Windows. Cuando abro la pantalla de MS-DOS, ¿cómo hago para "trasladarme" a la carpeta? Porque aunque ponga C:\Python27\pywikipedia (lo pongo como si fuera un comando) no funciona.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:47 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Ejecuté cd C:\Python27\pywikipedia, y se trasladó a esa carpeta. Luego ejecuté login.py, y automáticamente una serie de palabras apareció numeradas, que si no me equivoco, son wikis. Elegí el nombre y todo eso, y luego me apareció "¿qué variante deseas: small or extended?"----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:34 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Creo que hay un problema en alguno de los dos archivos que me dijiste que crease, user-config o habbowars. ¿Son EXACTAMENTE cómo me dijiste? ¿No debo borrar ninguna coma, ningún punto? Donde pusiste 'NombreBot' entre ('), ¿debo dejar esas comillas (')?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:44 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Uhm creo que por ahí está mi error. Lo que yo hice fue crear dos archivos del block de notas, y en cada uno pegué una de las dos cosas que me mostraste. ¿Cómo hago para "no guardarlas como archivos de texto"? ¿Y qué es eso de la codificación?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:08 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Estoy probando volver a crear los archivos habbowars y user-config, pero guardándolos como me dijiste. Sin embargo, cuando quiero guardar user-config en la carpeta pywikipedia, me surge un problema: me dice que el archivo ya existe (y es cierto, existe un archivo de nombre user-config.py, cuyo ícono en la carpeta es el ícono de los de formato .py----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:30 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Bien, ya me pidió la clave y la introduje, y me dice "should be logged now", lo que significa que ya debería estar "conectado" por así decirlo. Lo raro es que aparece habbowars:en. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:46 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya borré eso, pero ahora no funciona debido a que, según comprendo, hay un error en habbowars_familiy. Cuando borro lo que me dijiste, queda un espacio vacío, ¿debo dejarlo, o borrarlo también?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:43 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Cuando intento poner login.py me aparece un código de error, y luego "If you have an account for that site, please add such a line to user-config.py"----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 20:10 27 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Gracias, ya funciona! El error era que, cuando a mi no me funcionaba, volví a crear los archivos habbowars y user.config, pero en user-config olvidaba escribir el nombre del bot. ¿Sabes otras funciones que puedan serme útiles? ¿Hay alguna lista?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 20:26 27 feb 2011 (UTC)